


Here Goes

by sanguispraecantrix



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Highly AU, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguispraecantrix/pseuds/sanguispraecantrix
Summary: So here we go, now we, oh noI know, oh noWho knows where? Who goes there?





	1. Genesis

“ _Come to the Ball with me_.” His hands trailed down to Zelda’s bare arm as they spent what felt like an hour to her, lying in Faustus’ arms. She could feel his heartbeat quicken at the statement.

“I am going, Faustus. Satan knows what kind of chaperoning those teenagers need if they are even a fraction like we were.” Her words were accompanied with a slight chuckle, eyes still shut as she nuzzled closer. The fond memory of their academy days brought a smile to the High Priest’s lips. Those were glorious times.

 

“ _Zee, no, come WITH me; as a date as mortals say_.”

They have taken their relationship beyond satisfying carnal pleasures a good eight months ago. It has always been Satan’s will, he figured. Jaded as they were, it was a natural instinct to ward off any feeling other than lust and mutual respect towards each other. Zelda used her elbow to prop her upper body so that rich emeralds met his azure hues.

“ _Are we sure that’s a smart decision?_ ” The witch can give a flying fuck what people in the academy would say about them, she knew some of them might already have an idea what’s going on. She’s worried, however, of how it will affect their relationship. It was nice having their own bubble.

“ _Yes; I’m sure, but only if you’d like to, Zee_.” Enough mourning period for Constance has passed, it’s time he turn the Coven’s attention to gladder things, and nothing more gives him immense joy than his twins and being with the bewitching Spellman matriarch in his arms.

“ _What do you think_?” There was a twinge of hopefulness in his voice. Zelda give him a smile, a smile he would gladly give his life for.

“ _Okay. I’ll meet you at the Ball at the Witching Hour._ ” Her lips met his in a tender fashion. It wasn’t like those fiery, passionate ones they’d share, but it had the same effect— shivers down her spine and butterflies that seemed to attack her stomach; a profound sense of belonging.

“ _Now, I’d really like to have some sleep before classes in … four hours._ ” There was a lightness in Faustus’ chest. He is not quite accustomed with such happiness in his life, but he could definitely get used to it.

 

 

“ _Good Night._ ” The High Priest placed a kiss on top of her head, Zelda replied in a contented hum and shifted closer. The couple drifted to much needed slumber.


	2. Grand Affair

The Ball was such a grand affair. It was a year-end celebration to thank Satan for the unholy blessings He has granted the Church of Night.

Decorations of gold and black with a masquerade theme filled the ballroom; people with masks walked by and danced to the music. He has Prudence— whom very recently was named his heir—to thank for being such a help arranging all this. The felicitations have already started and Zelda was the only Spellman he could not see. Ambrose was by the bar with Prudence and Sabrina is with the Scratch fellow.

“ _Ms. Spellman, Mr. Scratch,_ ” Faustus greeted the couple with a small smile. “ _I assume you two are having a grand time. I would hate to interrupt, but Ms. Spellman, do you know of your aunt’s whereabouts?”_

“ _Well, Father Blackwood, she—_ “

There was an audible gasp in the room as heads turned to the grand staircase. Graceful steps brought the vision of auburn and emerald slowly down the steps. She was wearing a crimson dress that bared her shoulders and had a rather high slit. Her hair, masses of perfect auburn locks, gorgeously traveled all the way to her shoulders It was sure to take everybody’s breath away, witches and warlocks alike.

“ _Sabrina, your aunt is—_ “ Nick wasn’t able to finish his statement when Sabrina and the High Priest said in unison.

“ _— Hellishly gorgeous, yes._ ” Zelda’s wearing a gold mask, but he would know those emerald eyes anywhere. The fact that she was also wearing the emerald necklace set in diamonds that he gave her that one night in Paris was enough for a grin to adorn his face. In all honesty, that particular necklace has been sitting in its case for years, and it’s Faustus’ first time to see Zelda wear it in public.

The High Priest took his leave away from the young couple to meet his beautiful lady at the end of the steps. A smirk can be seen from Zelda. If someone knew how to make an entrance, that would be her. She just glowed in the attention, and it fits her quite perfectly. Faustus offered his hand to assist her in the last two steps, and to show all the Coven that she, indeed, was here with him. Once, her eyes met his, a dainty hand rested on his palm and the smirk on her lips was replaced with a smile.

“ _Zelda Spellman, epitome of all things equally beautiful and dangerous_ ,” Faustus thought. Faustus placed a kiss on the top of her hand, bowing ever slowly when she’s at the end of the staircase. Her arm looped through his as they walked across the room. All eyes followed their every step.

 

“ _They look like the Coven’s new power couple_ ,” Agatha whispered to her sisters. Prudence and Ambrose only smirked in response knowing that it’s hardly new. Somewhere across the ballroom, Sister Shirley Jackson stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys would like to see. I'm planning something big very soon <3


	3. Deja Vu

 

 

“ _Pardon my being tardy, dearest,_ ” Zelda said as they started to sway to the music, there was a satisfied smirk dancing on her lips that she tried so hard to suppress. The witch was not even half-sorry. Eliciting that kind of reaction from the coven with her entrance is worth all the effort. She was also careful to watch Faustus during the whole ordeal; how a stupid grin overtook his features told her that she did quite a good job.

“ _All is forgiven, Zelda. Especially when you turn up so devilishly divine._ ” Faustus whispered the compliment directly to her ear. He was playing a dangerous game. His warm breath hit her bare shoulders and sent electricity straight to her spine. It was the most natural reaction that her neck lengthened giving him a proper view. A wicked smile crept up her lip, should Fasutus keep this up, then they might not finish the dance. He rested his hand on the small of her back, urging the redhead to rest her head on his chest.

Faustus felt a sense of déjà vu, like they have been here before. Indeed they have; in the same dance floor some century ago.

*

Their intimate dance during the Solstice ball on the year of their graduation was the talk of the Coven. They became top of their classes as a tie, first that the Academy has seen in years. They have been physically involved long before that fateful dance they shared. When he spun her, she looked like an ethereal being that just effortlessly captivated those fortunate to behold her sight. Once she’s back in his arms, her emerald eyes met his, and it hasn’t been same ever since. That’s when he realized he is completely under her spell and her glorious touch. Polygamy is such an odd concept within their world, but he will seriously consider if it meant staying in each other’s arms like this. A faint white glow encircled them both to the coven’s surprise; they reveled in it, making their connection deeper. It was like a trance, but it had to be broken, a fear, a hesitation coming from them both. The music stopped and so did their dance. When Faustus looked around the room, he saw Edward, ready to bestow a blood curse on him. 

Two months later they graduated, and another two months has passed, Zelda was off to Europe with no one but her family knowing, never to return to Greendale until fifteen years after. It drove him near to madness. In that state, he sought out Edward to ask for Zelda’s hand, asking his permission to go after her to Europe. With their parents dying it was only natural course for Edward to take over. Spending his days without her seemed like heaven’s torture and his days were consumed by the thoughts of her no matter how he suppressed it by all means he can think of. His idea to ask for Edward’s permission first was of utter stupidity, but Zelda had always loved tradition, held so much respect for it. That encounter lead him to flat out embarrassment, maybe her quest for Zelda must come to an end. So, he left the Spellman house with a ring in his pocket, and his soul shattered to pieces; thoughts fleeting to Europe.

__

*

__

“ _Faustus, what are you thinking?_ ” Zelda looked up to him, it was the same look that held his heart captive, forever in her hands.

__

“ _Nothing… I’m grateful you’re here, Zelda. You make me immensely happy_ ,” he kissed to top of her head. Not considering who might be watching, the Coven be damned. She does; she truly, truly does. The timing seems right, everything seems to be in the right place, to heaven with rationality.

__

“ _Would you want to go somewhere we could talk? Without prying eyes._ “

__

" _Yes, I'd like that._ " Zelda responded simply. Let the coven see, let them see that she, Zelda Spellman, is completely taken by the warlock holding her; _mind, body, and soul_. 

__

Faustus offered his arm, and they made their way towards the gardens. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> I figure we need something like this after what went down in Part 2. I'm still deciding where this would all go, but lemme know what you think<3


End file.
